Five Moments With Will Moretti
by Miley Owns My Gypsy Heart
Summary: Melanie Moretti's son Will and five times he visited Cleveland. Will/Miley Wiley, Moe, Joley, Jiley.
1. Moment One

_**WILL MORETTI**_

_One: Meeting Mom_

"What if she doesn't like me?" I worried as Will lead me up the walk to the house.

"**I** love you." Will said which made me smile up at him. "Which means she kinda has to love you too." He reached for the doorbell, but I grabbed his hand.

"Actually, as your mother I think it means that she has to hate me." I argued and he sighed and pulled me back from the door, sitting on the chair swing and pulling me down onto his lap. "Mothers of the son and fathers of the daughter have to hate the significant other; it's in the handbook." I stated matter-of-factly.

"Mi, you're amazing." Will said, a sincere smile covering his gorgeous lips. "You're smart, you're funny, you're beautiful, kind, sweet, polite, and you have the most amazing personality in the world." He praised and I blushed. Will brought me closer to him and kissed my lips softly. "Even if she didn't know, she couldn't help but love you, everyone loves you, it's the curse of being Miley." I sighed and rested my forehead against his.

"I love you, Will." I smiled a little and he kissed me, grinning against my lips. In the back of my mind I heard a door open, but Will kept kissing me and I kept kissing back. He had the softest, sweetest lips in the world. I moved a little in Will's lap and he groaned against my lips and gripped my hips, helping me shift so I was awkwardly straddling him on the swing bench.

"Oh, we're getting a free show!" A voice snapped me away from Will and I blushed bright red as I looked over and saw four women standing at the open front door. I felt my mouth drop open and I tried to scramble away from Will, except I fell and ended up on the ground looking up at them with wide eyes.

"Miley!" Will jumped off the seat quickly and helped me up, his eyes scanning me for injuries. "Are you okay, Babe?" He brushed a piece of hair away from my face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I blushed and looked down a little. Will kept his hand on my face and tilted me, brushing his hand to the back of my neck and he kissed my lips softly once before pulling away and smiling. "I love you." I couldn't help say.

"I love you too, Mi."

"Why'd you have to interrupt them?" The elder of the women demanded of the English one that spoke, pulling us out of our own world and back to reality.

"Hey, Elka." Will grinned and waved a little. "Mom." One of the women stepped forward, the one I'd seen from the pictures. Melanie; his mother.

"Hi, Will." She stepped forward and hugged him before fussing about him for a second and then she ushered us into the house.

"Mom, Joy, Victoria, Elka." He greeted them all. "This is Miley, my girlfriend." I'd never get tired of that; of him calling me his, of him being mine. "Miles, this is my Mom, Melanie, and her friends, Joy, Victoria and Elka." I smiled shyly at them, feeling them scrutinize everything about me.

"Friend is such a strong word." Elka said lightly.

"Nice to meet you Miley." Wills Mom stepped forward and he stepped aside a little to let her get at me. "Wills required one text a week has been all about you since September."

"September?" I blurted out, turning to Will who blushed in the adorable way only he could. We only started dating three months ago in March. We didn't even meet until March.

"Funny story, I'll tell you later." Will blushed, scratching thhe back of his neck nervously.

"Our meeting..." I bit my lip shyly, starting to think and he blushed darker. "You didn't just happen to jog on the wrong path for an hour and a half, did you?"

"It's always good to break tradition and try new routines." Will muttered and I laughed, walking up to him.

"And you just happened to 'break tradition' and try a 'new routine' the day after I broke up with my boyfriend?" I smirked and Will backed up as I aproached him until he was backed against a wall.

"One Hell of a coincidence?" Will tried to defend and I laughed and reached up to him.

"No-ones ever stalked me for six months until I was heartbroken just to date me before." I kissed him once, twice, I smiled and he grinned as well. "That's sorta sweet."

"Totally what I was going for." Will let out a relieved breath and I laughed.

"I love you, you big Dork."

* * *

><p><strong>Just a little fluff idea I came up with about five moments Melanie's son Will (Joe Jonas) went to visit in Cleveland<strong>


	2. Moment Two

_**WILL MORETTI**_

_Two:Engagement_

"Hey, Mom." I huggged her and she held on a little longer, just like always.

"Oh, Will, you're growing up so fast." Mom fussed, pulling me into another hug and I sighed.

"I'm twenty-two, Mom, I'm grown." I pointed out and she frowned before putting on a forced smile.

"Of course you are, Sweetie, my baby's all grown up." I slowly disentangled from my Mom and went back to Miley's side.

"Grown up and totally embarassed." I mumbled and Miley laughed.

"At least your Mom didn't make your first lock of hair into a keychain." She muttered back and I laughed as well. "He tells everyone it's a rabbits foot 'cause he doesn't want them to think he's weird." I laughed again before I saw the look on her face.

"You're serious?"

"I just keep hoping he'll lose his keys." Miley shuddered and I ccouldn't help but shudder with her; that was just creepy. "Just wait till we tell him; he'll either shoot you, cry, or both." I felt myself go wide-eyed and panicked. "Don't worry, I won't let him shoot you." Miley soothed when she saw my face.

"What are you guys talking about over there?" Mom called, sounding kind of nervous. I swear every time I called she was expecting me tell her I got Miley knocked up or something.

"How my Dad is going to shoot your son." Miley replied casually and Mom went wide-eyed as well.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" She assumed and I rolled my eyes. See. First thing she thinks of.

"Not for at least three to five years." Miley scoffed, walking away to look at some trinkets on the mantel. We agreed that I'd tell my Mom and she'd tell her Dad and get him to not kill me.

"Miley isn't pregnant, Mom." I shook my head and motioned for her to sit down. "She's still a virgin." A fact that had allowed Mom to let us sleep in the same room the first time we came to visit when I introduced Miley.

"Oh, thank God." Mom sighed predictably before becoming confused. "Then why is her Dad going to shoot you?" This was it. I took a deep breath and slowly let it out. Mom had always loved Miley, but I knew she'd be emotional, she always was, I think it was a female thing. Like how Miley cried when we got a puppy together.

"I asked Miley to marry me, Mom." I said and Mom was silent, just staring at me. "We're engaged, I proposed on our second anniversary."

"My babies all grown up." Mom suddenly said, getting up and hugging my whilst starting to cry. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and point out that we just went through this. From what I understand Moms are always a little unbalanced. "I'm so happy for you, Will, you two are just gorgeous together." Mom finally let me go and I took in a breath, relieved that I could breathe again. It took a few minutes until Mom got a hold of herself and calmed down and stopped saying how cute Miley and I looked together. "Wait..." She frowned, furrowing her brow. "Isn't your anniversary in March?" She pointed out, confused and I abruptly stood up.

"Yeah." I replied uncomfortably and she stood as well.

"You've been engaged for five months and you didn't tell me?" She demanded and I stumbled, trying to talk for a second.

"We wanted to-to-to tell you in person." I defended, making her pause.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so here's the long awaited (by my teddy bear) second moment Will spent in Cleveland.<strong>

**Dun dun da-dun, dun dun da-dun... :P**

**XOXO  
>Miley-Girl<strong>


	3. Moment Three

_**WILL MORETTI**_

_Moment Three: Birthday_

"Happy birthday!" I tried to smile at my Mom.

"Hi, Honey." Mom hugged me and this time I was the one that held on longer.

"I love you, Mom." I murmured before I let her go.

"Oh, I love you too, William." Mom smiled and this time I did manage a small, sad smile. William. After a second I reached into my bag and pulled out her gift.

"Miley picked it out." I mumbled as she opened the box. It was a simple silver necklace with a diamond-trimmed heart-shaped charm on it that had me and my older sisters birthdates on one side and 'Worlds Best Mom' on the other.

"It's beautiful." Mom started to tear up and she hugged me again. "Tell Miley thank-you for choosing it, and thank-you, Will, for delivering it." I swollowed the sudden lump in my throat and nodded mutely, avoiding her eye.

Later that night I was sitting on the couch in the living room, blankly staring at the TV that wasn't even on when the lights switched on and I flinched at the sudden flood of light.

"Okay, Baby Boy, what's wrong?" Mom sat down next me and I sighed. "You've been mopey all day, Will, you can tell me."

"Miley and I broke up." I finally said, feeling myself start to break and Mom gasped. "I didn't want to wait for us to get married, I wanted to marry her now and we got into a fight and she said we're over."

"Why didn't she want to get married now?" Mom asked and it sounded like she was choosing her words carefully.

"She wants her family to be there." I muttered, looking down.

"Well, that's not so bad is it?" I looked up again and saw Mom frowning, I knew she wanted to be there when we got married.

"I wanted us to go to Vegas and get married now and we could have a family gathering later, but Miley didn't want to and then we started fighting and I don't know how it got this far." I turned to my Mom and was grateful that she held me as I finally let myself cry after three days of holding it in. "I love her so much, Mommy, I want her back." I cried and Mom stroked a hand through my hair. "What do I do?"

"Why don't you tell her, Will?" Mom suggested softly and I sniffed.

"She won't answer my calls." I felt like curling up into a little ball and whimpering until I died. "She said she never wants to see me ever again." The thought of never seeing her made my heart thud painfully.

"Come on, get up, Baby Boy." Mom urged, tapping my arm and I slowly sat up to look at her. "Just give her a couple of days to cool off. I've seen how Miley looks at you, Will, she's head over heels in love with you." She assured me and I felt an inkling of hope. "Now get to bed." She commanded, kissing my cheek as she got up and I nodded, getting up with a sigh as well.

_**Moment Three**_

"Hi, Mrs Moretti." I froze at the top of the stairs and my heart seized in my chest.

"Miley." Mom sounded surprised. I was surprised too, I didn't think Miley would ever want to have anything to do with me. I still don't know how our fight had gotten so far.

"Is-is Will here?" I peaked around the top of the stairs and saw Miley looking nervous and biting her bottom lip. "I called everywhere I could think of, and my phone ran out of battery, and I know when I'm upset I just wanna be with my Daddy so I thought he might have come to see you, and... _Please_, Mrs Moretti, is he here?" I don't even know how it turned into a fight, I'd just had a spur-of-the-moment urge to marry Miley right there and then, to call her mine as soon as possible. And... I don't know what happened, but the next thing I know she said we were over.

"What happened?" Mom asked, a sort of currious, but a little apprehensive look on her face.

"I made the biggest mistake of my life." Miley shook her head and they moved out of my line of sight, our of my hearing range, out to sit on the swing chair. I slowly and carefully snuck down the stairs to hear. "I swear I didn't mean to hurt him, I don't even know how I let it get this far. I should have just agreed to go to Vegas." Miley shook her head with a sigh. "I was just so stupid, he just wanted us to be married, and I was stupid, we could have had a family ceremony later, but I was so _so_ **so** stupid, and I love him, Mrs Moretti. I love Will so much and I can't lose him because he means the entire world to me." I stepped out from behind the doorway and as soon as Miley saw me I stumbled back. "I love you, Will, I'm sorry I said we were over. I love you so much, please forgive me?" Miley was crying and I held her and she rambled until she finally stopped.

"I love you, Miley." I whispered into her hair.

"I want to marry you, Will, now, yesterday, tomorrow and forever. I love you." I brushed Miley's tears away and kissed her hair when she finally pulled away enough for me to see her.

"I love you." I repeated and over Miley's head I saw Mom smile and nod at me. She pointed at Miley, then to her heart, then at me and I nodded. I sighed and closed my eyes for a second before I looked at Mom and mouthed 'thank-you'.

It was Mom's birthday, but she's the one that gave me the best gift, she gave me my fiance back.

* * *

><p><strong>Moment three was actually completely different in my head; it was supposed to be Will's graduation from college, or Will and Miley getting married, and then this happened...<strong>

**ReViEw!1!1**

**XOXO  
>Miley-Girl<strong>


	4. Moment Four

_**WILL MORETTI**_

_Moment Four: Wedding_

"Nervous?" I jumped at the sound and quickly spun around to see my Mom leaning against the open doorway to the 'dressing' room I was in.

"Like you wouldn't believe." I wiped at the moisture gathering on my forehead. "But a million times more excited." Mom smiled at that and came fully into the room, shutting the door behind her.

"That's my boy." Mom smiled proudly, coming over to straighten my bow-tie.

"Any advice?" I asked, trying to breathe evenly, and resisting the urge to run a hand through my hair so I didn't mess it up.

"Don't leave her in twenty-five years for someone born now?" Mom suggested with a bitter laugh.

"Dad is an idiot, Mom." I shook my head and she smiled. "And leaving Miley would be like not breathing, or my heart not beating. She's my whole world."

"I raised you right." Mom smiled a little sadly, and I knew she was remembering something sappy from when I was a kid. "And you picked a good girl, make sure you treat her like a Princess."

"I will, Mom, I promise." I grinned and glanced at the dressing table. Miley had refused to break superstition and I hadn't seen her since for two days, but I had one of my favourite photos of her in the room with me when I was getting ready. In the picture Miley had been half asleep and giggling at some comedy movie we were watching and she'd been too adorable not to grab my phone and take a picture. "How-how is she?" I asked nervously.

"Robby's depressed." Typical Robby Stewart. I mean, he's a great guy, but I think a little too attached to his little girl. "Lilly's a nervous wreck." Miley's best friend and maid of honor. "And those two red-headed grandmothers of hers are true red-heads with their tempers." Mom said and I frowned.

"But... What about Miley?" I questioned and Mom smiled.

"She tried to set the time on the clock ahead so she could, and I quote, 'marry that big dork sooner'." I grinned at that and let out the breath I didn't know I'd been holding. "Anyway, I actually came to tell you that you should head to the alter, there's going to be a beautiful girl walking down the isle in about ten minutes." My eyes widened, ten minutes. "Go!" Mom reminded and I grinned and quickly kissed her on the cheek before I ran out. In little more than ten minutes Miley would finally be married to me, I'd finally be her husband, we'd be together forever in the eyes of God.

It was the longest ten minutes of my life, I swear my watch was running slow, I was checking it every few secondds and it seemed to only have passed a quarter of the time it felt like. Then the doors opened and the flower girl, the ring boys, the bridesmaids, the maid of honor...

"Miley." I breathed, she looked so beautiful. She was wearing a beautiful white dress that hugged her perfectly, yet was still perfect for a church, and there was a thin veil covering her face, but I could still see the faint blush on her cheeks. It felt like hours until Miley reached me and I couldn't stop grinning like an idiot the entire time. "I-I-I-" I couldn't even talk, Miley blushed and looked down a little, being shy.

"Hi." Miley smiled shyly, her eyes moving up to me and I grinned.

"Wow." I finally managed to get a coherent word out of my mouth and she giggled.

"You're pretty wow too, Will." Miley's eyes were sparkling through the veil and I just wanted to kiss her so badly.

"I love you." We both blurted out at the same time and the priest laughed, drawing us out of our own little world.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm undecided about what I want Moment 5 to be. It has to be something really momentous.<strong>

**This chapter goes out to MOELOVER, just seeing your name gives me butterflies :)**

**Review!**

**XOXO  
>Miley-Girl<strong>


	5. Moment Five

_**WILL MORETTI**_

_Moment Five: Family_

I hummed softly as I held him. I was exhausted, and Will said the doctors said I should have a nap, but I couldn't sleep. I didn't want to sleep. I didn't ever want to close my eyes from this. I stroked his cheek softly and he let out a noise, making me smile. He fit so perfectly in my arms. I suddenly understood Melanie and my Dad a whole lot more. I looked up at Will and beckoned him over, he came and sat nex to me, holding her. She was just as gorgeous, both of them absolutely perfect.

"Prefect." I whispered, kissing her forehead and Will kissed me on the top of my hair.

"All three of you." Will murmured and I smiled, resting my head tiredly on his shoulder. There was a soft knock on the door before it opened and Melanie came in. Dad's flight had been delayed so he wasn't here yet.

"Hi." Melanie greeted in a soft, yet excited, voice, tip-toeing in to the room.

"Hi." Will and I both breathed at the same time, and I couldn't take my eyes off of them. She blinked slowly. She has his eyes, the most beautiful eyes in the world.

"They're beautiful." Melanie praised and I eventually tore my eyes away from them to smile at her.

"They're perfect." I corrected and she let out a soft laugh.

"Hi, Babies." Miley moved over and smiled down at them too. "I'm your Grandma, and I'm gonna spoil you two rotten."

"You're going to have to get in line, Mom." Will shook his head, fixing her little pink hat. "It's getting pretty long, actually." Will slowly stood up and held slowly and carefully handed her to Melanie, making her tear up.

"She's so tiny." Melanie marvelled, holding her close and cooing. "I remember when you were this tiny, Will." Will smiled and started to say something, but he fussed. I cooed at him softly and held him a little closer, fixing his little blanket and he settled back down.

"So perfect." I whispered again. Will leaned down and kissed me and I smiled.

"What are their names?" Melanie asked and Will sat down next to me again, stroking his little cheek. He blinked at Will and yawned.

"Alexander William." He blinked again when I said his name, as if he already knew. Will kissed my hair again and I could feel him smiling.

"Melanie Ray." Will murmured and Melanie gasped. I looked up and saw that she was full on crying. "It's perfect for her, named after my two favourite women." Will explained and Melanie rushed over and gave hima fragile one armed hug and whispered and thank-you in his ear.

"Perfect name for our perfect girl." I said and Melanie handed her back to Will before she ran off to get a camera, still crying. Will sat next to me again and I moved him to my other arm, holding him closer to his Daddy and sister. they looked so perfect together. All my three favourite people in the whole universe so close together. "I love you." I whispered to all of them and Will rested his head on top of mine as we held our babies. Our beautiful, beautiful babies.

"I love you." Will whispered back and I knew he meant it the same. I reluctantly let out a slow yawn and Will chuckled. "Sleep." He commanded and I shook my head petulantly. I didn't ever want to sleep when I had this right in front of me. "I won't leave your side for even a second." He assured, but I still didn't want to. "So will our Angels." I heard a soft click, but I didn't care, I cared about never sleeping again so I could stay with my Will and our babies. I closed my eyes as I took everything in, Will, our perfect little babies, Melanie.

I snapped my eyes open when I felt someone taking him away from me. It was Melanie. I relaxed a little and watched her with him. That's how she must have been with my Will so long ago.

"He looks just like you, Will." Melanie murmured and I smiled, he was going to be perfect like Will.

"Sleep." Will commanded me again, kissing my lips ever so softly before he got up and pulled the blanket over me.

"Just yesterday I was holding you when you were this tiny." I heard Melanie say, sounding choked up. "Then I blinked."

"I'll never blink again." Will vowed, and so did I silently. I never wanted to let go of this. This was perfection.

This was _family_.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I was going to wait a couple of days to upload this, but I just got fuzzy little butterflies in my stomach.<strong>

**It is 2:52 AM here right now, and I was just watching Joe Jonas Fastlife Friday live chat and goofing off on twitter and he acknowledged on of my questions! He didn't answer it, he said it was odd, but he saw it and acknowledged it :D**


End file.
